misery and happy endings?
by ncg
Summary: sequel nothings as it seems, lifes not fair,  a catatonic taylor, an alcoholic kirsten?, dead ryan?, seth run down, summer rage blackouts and sandy, calm and colected but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all here's the sequel, well the first chapter anyway, hope you like….**

It had been five days since the cohen/ Atwood family had been thrown into turmoil at the merciless hands or scott, but to them it felt like yesterday.

Today was a perfect day, the sun was shining and there was a small breeze that blew the leaves around the cemetery, sandy shivered and pulled his black suit jacket around him, a chill rose up his back pulling him from his thoughts of happier times and back into reality.

Here he stood, on his own, watching as the black shiny casket, with silver handles was lowered into the ground in front of his very eyes.

"dad?"

Sandy turned and lifted his head meeting his son, seth's eyes, he smiled a slight smile but it never really reached its fullness, bowing his head again, he never realised the full impact of scotts actions and how its affects were still haunting his family even after his demise, and somehow he knew that his family would never be the same again.

Sandy turned away from the now occupied plot and motioned for seth to join him, both of them walked together silently, each somehow knowing what the other was thinking.

After too long a silence, sandy decided to speak first to save both of their sanity,

"how's taylor and jamie doing?"

Seth sighed, taylor and jamie had been staying with himself, summer and parker and somehow he'd ended up looking after everyone, which he remembered was normally ryans job.

Seth shook his head,

"she's still not talking, the doctors… they say she's in some sort of catatonic state…." seth ran his hands through his hair " she just sits here,not moving, not talking, not eating, its like…. Like she's locked herself within herself…. And I don't know what to do…. Ryan would know…he'd, he'd…" seth couldn't finish, he broke down there and then, in front of his father and fell to the floor, exhausted, upset and drained with no where else to turn.

Sandy sank to his knee's to comfort his son, hell he was supposed to be the strong one, and if he couldn't hold it together then there was no hope for anyone else.

After a long few minutes of them both sitting in silence, seth stood and brushed himself off, closely followed by his father,

"how's mum and sophie doing?" seth asked, changing the subject,

This time it was sandy that shook his head before answering,

"well sophie pretty much just stay in her room, and to be honest she could probably do with her big brother there every now and again"

Seth nodded, he really loved sophie but could he really handle much more at the moment, " and mom?"

Sandy turned away from seth before continuing, "she won't talk to me, she can't sleep… I just…. I mean….. erghh!…. What if she starts drinking again?"

Seth strode to stand in front of his father " she won't!" he said matter of factly, sandy went to interrupt but seth cut him off with a wave of his hand " she won't, she's strong, and she know's what it meant to us, but especially to ryan, she won't"

Sandy nodded, but stayed quiet, secretly hoping that seth was right.

Seth and sandy started walking back to the cemetery gates, each knowing how the other was feeling, both knowing that 'ryan' the one person who would know exactly what to say and exactly what to do, wasn't here to do anything.

They reached the gate, and could see their cars in view, but both turned for one last look, at the newly dirt filled grave, making the numb feelings resurface, and when they faced each other seth asked,

"will we all ever be the same again?"

**A/N so what do you think, good, bad or ugly?**

**Whose grave was it? **

**Is ryan really dead?**

**Will taylor snap out of it?**

**Will kirsten turn to drink again?**

**Read and review please, and also a couple of thank you's to emma, who I cant reply to as theres no address, for the fantastic idea for storyline, and if she wants to help she's more than welcome, and to tcsportsmed7 I love your ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter, once again thank you to tcsportsmed7 and Emily for your lovely and loyal reviews they are what I look forward to, and what helps my writing, **

**Read and review..**

Chapter 2

Taylor sat unmoved on the sofa at seth and summers house, the same sofa she hadn't left for the last 3 days, it wasn't scott or the thought that he was dead and that he could of killed her entire family and reason for living, it was ryan.

The same moment of him being shot replaying over and over in her mind like it was constantly on rewind and play mode.

After ryan had been shot, everything became a blur but three days ago, reality hit with a bump.

Ryan had been unconscious since it happened, the doctors were keeping him sedated until they were sure he would be able to cope with the news, that everyone in his family had already been told.

_Flashback_

_Taylor and the cohen/ atwood family sat in the waiting room of the hospital, presenting a united front in the wake of scotts aftermath, they had all gien their statements and now all they could do is wait for news, any news!_

_The double doors at the waiting room entrance swung up and everyone looked up in unison, noting the presence of ryans doctor,_

"_mrs Atwood?"_

_Taylor stepped forward, handing Jamie to kirtsen,_

"_I'm Mrs Atwood, is he… he going to be alright? He has to be alright, its our wedding night, or it should have been our wedding night, you know!" taylor was rambling but no-one tried to stop her, maybe they didn't want to hear what the doctor really had to say,_

_The doctor nodded, "ryan is out of surgery…." everyone let out their breath that they had been holding and started smiling,_

"_however…" the doctor continued " there has been some complications" everyone sucked in another breath,_

"_ryan sustained a bullet wound that entered through the right side of his abdomen, the bullet passed straight through hitting the servaticcal nerve of ryans spine, we recovered the bullet by the damage was quite extensive, you need to prepare for the worst" the doctor nodded at them all,_

"_worst? What's the worst? What are you saying that ryan might never walk again, is that it? Or that he could still die? Tell me whats the worst and …..and …how can we prepare for it, that is my husband in there, my sons father, they're son and his brother, he is what holds this family together….." taylor broke down in tears as kirsten and sandy engulfed with comfort._

_The doctor ran a hand through his hair, this sort of thing was never easy not even for him, " everything you said is a possibility of course, we have already done tests and ryan is showing no movement or feelings from the waist down, however you know ryan better than anyone and if he's as strong as you say he is, you will all get through this" with those last words the doctor turned and left the cohen/atwood family engulfed with their emotions._

_End flashback_

Taylor came out of her thoughts with those words echoing in her head, this is why taylor sat unmoving, not eating and not talking, she felt that all this was her fault, it should have been her, not ryan. Scott had ended her life, when he did what he did, but he also ended everyone else's at the same time.

"taylor?" seth shouted from the kitchen, before walking in to the lounge, he took one look at her and stalked off.

Seth returned to the kitchen and summer came bounding in with jamie and parker, " hey cohen" she sang as she leaned in for a kiss,

" hey, you know you shouldn't really be running with kids now, you've only got a few weeks left before D-Day" he said to her

"cohen, please, I was still running around like this with you when I was due with parker" she retorted

" ha ha my beloved" seth replied as he leaned in again only to receive summers hand in his face,

"uh uh! We're hungry" summer said whilst wrapping her arms around jamie and parker.

Seth sighed while reaching for the phone to order take away, if only taylor would snap out of it, she needs to be taking care of her own child, not that seth and summer minded jamie, he was a dream child, but taylor should be looking after him, she should be the one reassuring him that ryan will be fine.

He ordered the takeaway and turned to face summer, " what are we going to do?"

Summer looked towards the door leading into the lounge where taylor sat, "the doctor says we need to give her time"

"we need to give her time? What about ryan? He is taking this really well, better than I thought he would. Anyone would think it was taylor who had lost the use of her legs!" seth almost shouted,

"hey, that's not fair cohen, you need to understand, taylor thinks this is her fault, that's why she's locked herself inside herself, ryans coping sure because he has to learn to adapt just like the rest of us do, taylor is just going to take a little while longer than the rest of us"

Seth circled his arms around summer " I'm sorry I didn't mean…" summer put her fingers to seths lips " I know you didn't".

Taylor still didn't move even after hearing that conversation, she couldn't bring herself to speak or move, it was easier not to, it meant that no one else could ever get hurt by her again.

**A/N so what did you think? I loved how many people thought it was ryan who was dead, that is exactly what I wanted people t think mmwwhahahaha.**

**I am finding this quite difficult to write, I know what I want to say but I cant seem to get it out right and make it sound right. And also ive got so many different people and emotions going on I don't know who to do first.**

**Ryan will be coming out of hospital in the next chapter also I am not a doctor all medical stuff in this story is purely fictional**

**Please read and review, any tips or anything helps,**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**3 months later,**

Ryan sat in his chair and sighed, shaking his head. After the doctors had brought him out of his sedated state, around three months ago, he had been given life changing news, that he may never walk again.

Sandy and seth had been with him that fateful day, and to be honest he'd taken the news far better than anyone had thought he would.

_Flash back_

_Ryan laid in bed with sandy sitting one side and seth the other, both were sharing looks that they were trying to hide, but ryan could see straight through them and he knew something was definitely wrong._

"_so are you two going to tell me what all the eye twitches are for?" ryan asked looking between them, " I mean taylor and jamie, and everyone's ok right?"_

_Sandy nodded but before he could talk, the door to ryans hospital room opened and the doctor walked in._

"_Mr Atwood, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked,_

_Ryan fidgeted, "I've been better" he grinned._

_The doctor just nodded and continued, " I have already spoken to your wife and family and I have answered any questions and all of their questions"_

_Ryan nodded once then bowed his head, here it comes, the bad news now he thought to himself,_

"_ryan" the doctor started "as you can probably tell, you are having a loss of feeling in your legs and lower part of your body, this is because the bullet we recovered was lodged in your spine, it had unfortunately ruptured your serravaticcal nerve at the base of your spine."_

"_so what does this mean? that I'll never walk again?" ryan asked finally looking back at the doctor,_

"_that all depends on what sort of person you are, how well you listen to what us doctors tell you to do to help your recovery."_

_No-one said anything, but the atmosphere was slowly constricting,_

"_if you should have any questions or problems, just call my number at the top of the card" the doctor stated as he pointed out his number._

_After the doctor had left, sandy and seth waited for ryan to explode, but nothing came._

"_hey dude! Erm… your sorta scaring us here," seth said jokingly but also half serious._

_Ryan looked at his brother, "I know your waiting for me to shout, and break things, and believe me want to more than anything, I mean I have just been told I may never walk again, but the way I see it is, I've been lucky, other than scott no-one else is hurt or dead and I wouldn't have that any other way. I'm ok with this, …. Ok maybe I'm not but I will be, I have to be, right?"_

_Sandy raised his eyebrows, and ryan forced a smile, because he knew everything he'd just said was true._

"_really I'm ok!" he said reassuringly, " hows taylor taking things?"_

_End flashback_

Ryan could hear that question and its answer echoing over and over in his mind. Seth had been the one to answer, and he told ryan exactly how taylor had become, ryan couldn't comprehend why taylor was behaving this way, but then again he hadn't reacted the way everyone thought he would either, but now when he needed taylor most, he couldn't help but think that it was going to be him looking after taylor, jamie and the new baby when it arrives, all he could do now is hope that taylor snaps out of it and fast, he had always looked after her in the past, now its her turn to look after him, not run when things turn bad.

The door to ryans hospital room opened, and it pulled him from his thoughts and into the present.

Sandy and kirstern signed all the release papers and ryan was a free man, once they got to the car and started their way to seth and summers house, kirsten was the first to speak,

"now ryan, you are going to carry on with the therapy, and do everything to the letter that the doctors tell you to do, ok? I don't want you pushing yourself to much, do you understand?"

"I will don't worry, I will do everything to the letter, trust me" ryan said back, and the rest of the drive was in silence, ryan could feel the tension in the car but didn't pinpoint it until the pulled up outside seth and summers house, the tension was sandy and kirtsen.

Seth and summer ran down the steps and engulfed ryan in hugs and handshakes, finally seth and sandy managed to pry summer away from ryan so they could lift his chair into the house.

Ryan wheeled himself into the kitchen, coffee on his mind, seth came from behind him after seeing his mum and dad out, they had things to work out according to summer.

"hey you know man, we could totally pimp this thing up, you know, sorta star wars meets fast and furious, you know what I'm saying, huh atwood do ya?"

"ow, woman what was that for" seth asked clutching his head where summer had just back handed him, she went to raise her hand at the woman statement again, " sorry my beloved what was that for?" summer lowered her hand,

"that cohen was for even thinking about pimping ryans chair up, don't be so insensitive, god" she raged

"hormones?" ryan whispered, it felt good to smile and laugh.

Finally ryan got his coffee and was in his chair at the end of the table, when jamie and parker came running in the room,

"daddy" jamie yelled coming to a stop in front of ryan,

Ryan lent in for a hug and jamie clung tightly before stepping back, and it was only at that moment that ryan saw what parker had in his hands, felt tip pens.

Ryan looked between the boys before jamie spoke, "daddy, can we draw on your legs please?" both jamie and parker looked so innocent.

Seth spluttered and choked on his coffee and summer froze on the spot, only turning to see ryan sat dumbfounded,

"why do you ask that jamie?" ryan quizzed

Jamie looked straight at ryan " well some boys in the park said that when you break your arm or leg, that other people get to draw pretty pictures on them"

Ryan chuckled, but shook his head, you had to laugh at the crazy stuff kids come out with, they're just to young to know,

"jamie, my legs aren't broken" ryan chuckled again,

Jamie looked up at his father and then at the floor to his own feet, "then why can't you walk anymore?"

Seth, summer and ryan all looked to one another for help, what can you say or how do you explain it to a four year old, instead ryan looked at both boys, smiled wide and said "knock yourselves out, draw" all at once the boys grabbed a felt pen each and set to work, the word 'awesome' leaving both of their mouths as the first blotch of ink touched ryans leg.

By seven o'clock at night both boys were exhausted after leaving no bare skin on ryan legs untouched by red, green and blue felt tip pens. Summer had been fantastic with jamie, and ryan owed both her and seth so much by ways of thank you, however now the boys were in bed and out of the way there was one thing he wanted to do, see his wife.

Seth helped ryan to the lounge door and held it open while ryan wheeled himself the rest of the way. Taylor didn't even look his way, she sat staring at the wall, that he had been told she'd been staring at since she'd been given ryans diagnostics.

He wheeled closer and then heaved himself next to her on the couch, she didn't blink , didn't move, but now he could see her, he could see how much she'd withdrawn.

She had lost roughly about three stone in weight, which ryan knew was not good for her or the baby, her hair was un washed and un brushed, she looked awful, different, she looked like she was the one that was broken.

Ryan slowly took her hand, but she didn't give any reflex back, not even a little squeeze, but ryan didn't care, he lent into her and whispered in her ear,

" I love you mrs taylor atwood and I will help you through this, we will all get through this."

As ryan sat up he thought he saw taylors eyes watering but couldn't be sure, but he thought maybe it was a break through. They sat together holding hands in silence, neither of them moving for the rest of the night. And even though they had a long way to go, ryan couldn't help but smile, he was here alive, albeit in a wheelchair, but he was here with his wife and family, something he would be forever grateful for.

**A/N so did you like or hate? Read and review please please please, I love reviews and they encourage me to write more chapters and longer chapters, hell they might even make me update quicker lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, here is chapter 4 hope you like it. **

**One thing before I start, I need to apologise to Emily for not updating sooner, I do want to continue the story but I have 2 children one of which has just hit the terrible 2's. so please bear with me….**

**Chapter 4**

2 weeks later

It had been two weeks since ryan had been released from hospital and there was still no change in taylor.

Ryan couldn't understand why she was still behaving this way, when he was adapting to his situation so well, he had presumed that once he started having physical therapy and was released from hospital that she would snap out of it and they would be back to normal again.

Ryan was sat in his chair, staring out of the window of seth and summers kitchen, his first cup of coffee sat steaming on the table next to him, slowly his eyes flitted to taylor in lounge, she looked like a stranger.

Luckily he was pulled from his thoughts by jamie and parker bounding down the stairs and running into the kitchen, screeching to a halt in front of him.

"we want breakfast" they demanded in unison.

Ryan chuckled, he was glad that neither of the boys had a care in the world, that they could just be children.

Ryan reached down and lifted jamie on to his lap " don't I even get a good morning first?" he asked his son.

"sorry daddy, good morning" jamie answered with a hug. Ryan lost himself, thinking of how this could of felt if scott hadn't gone off on his hostage crusade.

"morning atwood" summer sang, interrupting his and jamie's moment, " god I am so hungry" she said as she started opening and closing the cupboards.

"I'm fixing breakfast" ryan said as he put jamie down.

Jamie and parker quickly sat at the table like saints, ryan looked towards summer and started wheeling himself around the kitchen.

"ryan, you really don't have to, I can….." summer started but ryan interrupted,

"I want to, as a thank you for having us here, all of us" ryan looked longingly at the lounge where his wife still sat, she didn't even glance their way, " now sit" he said jokingly to summer, tearing himself from taylor and forcing himself around the kitchen.

"you don't have to go home, you know you can all stay here aslong as you need" summer said

Ryan looked at summer, how close they'd got over the years, he grinned at his sister in law, " hey, we'll be fine, don't worry, kelso has renovated the house, thanks to sandy and seth, its totally accessable for me now"

"its not that I'm worried about" summer said looking towards taylor's silhouetted figure in the lounge.

Ryan knew exactly how summer felt, that was the part he was dreading too, what if he couldn't cope. Ryan could feel the tension, " I'm hurt at that summer" he said clutching his chest, summer looked to him,

"I didn't mean…. ergh… you atwood are a royal pain in my ass, now fix me breakfast" she laughed and ryan laughed too, somethings just felt normal.

"seriously ryan, if you need anything, anything at all you know where we are" she added on as he went to the fridge.

Ryan nodded his head, " now, how about eggs with bacon and cheese?"

Summer scrunched her nose up and looked at the boys, who were now colouring quietly, they looked at summer and scrunched their noses up too, all of them turned back to ryan, " trade that bacon for sausage, and add two slices of toast and you gotta deal atwood"

Ryan laughed but set to work, whilst summer helped the boys do their pictures.

Once breakfast was ready, they all sat down and ate, and ryan wondered how long it would be before, he could have this proper family time with taylor and jamie in their own home.

" well atwood" summer started leaning back on her chair, rubbing circles on her huge baby bump, " that was awesome, I'm stuffed but I also need to pee"

"ewwwwwww." parker and jamie said in unison, whilst summer rose from the table.

As she stood up, her face paled,

"summer, you ok?" ryan asked concerned.

Summer looked down at the floor and then back up at ryan and the boys, "my waters just broke"

"SETH" ryan yelled, as he wheeled himself away from the table to the phone.

Seth came fumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen, "who disturbs my slumber" he said in a deep cartoon voice, that made jamie and parker laugh.

Ryan was already talking on the phone to sandy, so he pointed at summer.

Seth looked at summer and her hunched over posture, "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, we've still got another two weeks" he yelled.

"no cohen, this baby is coming now" summer said through her teeth as another contraction ripped through her.

"but it cant not now, I really wanted to watch the star wars trilogy with the boys, they were really looking forward to it, I mean, like, so was I but now we cant…. Urgh" seth said half to himself half to summer, this was his panicking mode, just like taylor he was a rambler.

"cohen, I am so gonna kick your ass, I'm here having your baby and there you are moaning about your stupid star wars films,…. I swear to god, if I wasn't in so much pain right now, I would totally go kid chino ON YOUR ASS" she yelled as another contratcion took.

"breath summer, deep breaths" ryan soothed, " seth, sandy's on his way, he's going to drive you both to the hospital, I'm going to stay and look after taylor and the boys".

Summer was breathing as instructed by ryan, when he turned to her, " have you got a bag ready yet?" geez when did ryan become so responsible and good in crisis.

Summer nodded "the red bag in the end closet" she said breathlessly, the contractions where coming regulary and quickly, this baby was coming and fast.

Ryan turned to seth, who was also breathing deeply " seth red bag, end closet- go" ryan barked.

Seth looked startled but left the room and ran upstairs, he entered a few seconds later holding the bag. Ryan was holding summers hand and summer was breathing through yet another contraction, sending seth into another frenzy of panic, this was really happening again, he was going to be a father for the second time, oh my god.

He sank to the chair next to where summer stood," have I got time for a coffee, I really could do with a mocha latte, extra foam and cinamen, but I'll settle for a regualr coffee," he rambled

"COHEN" Summer screamed, seth took her hand, which she squeezed immediately so hard, that seth was forced from the chair and onto his knees,

" ow that really hurt summer" he said when she let go of his hand, " I think you broke it" he said as he rubbed it to get the feeling in it again,

"oh, believe me, I am going to break a hell of a lot more than that if your don't stop going on about, damn stupid stuff…" she screamed again.

Finally sandy arrived and took them to the hospital, ryan could still hear summer yelling at seth from the end of the street.

After the house had settled down and ryan had made sure that the boys were busy, he headed to the lounge, where taylor hadn't even moved, her best friend had just gone into agonising labour in the very next room and taylor hadn't even come to help, ryan wondered if they could ever be ok again, happy again, normal again,?

**A/N so what did you think? Read and review.**

**I have just got to say the first story was easy to write as some parts where drawn from my own personal experiences, apart from ryan atwood or any knight in shining armour. This sequel is hard, I don't know anything medically wise, I don't know anyone in a wheelchair or anyone that had been or is is a catatonic state. So please consider this when reading my story, **

**And if tcsportsmed7 and Emily what to help or offer bits like they have been doing then please do….**

**And a shout out to AnnaWhite83 thank you for your lovely reviews, its people like you that make me want to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry to all those that thought this was an update, but hopefully I will be updating within the next few days, I just want to try and get at least 2 chapters down on paper so I'm ahead of myself and so I can go more indepth, as I can get my thoughts down on paper easier than I can if I just type it up..**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my 'oc' stories so far particulary this one it makes me write more..**

**Emily this is the only way to contact you as there's no link provided from your reviews, if you inbox me your email address I can contact you through that, in relation to your 'southland' question, I havent seen the show but ive checked and there's a couple of stories on here so just contact someone, unfortunately I don't know anyone that writes any stories on here, I just read and write myself lol**

**Will update again soon, thank you tcsportsmed7 for all your help so far ;-)**


	6. the real chapter 5

_Here we go…. Hope you like it… please read and review…_

_Seth= bold_

_Ryan=__**normal**_

_**Oc chapter 5**_

"_**that's great seth, and hows summer doing?" ryan asked**_

"_**the doctors say that she's recovering well, both mom and baby are fine"**_

"_I told you they would be, so when are you going to bring my new nephew round?"_

"_**well… we were going to drop by later this afternoon, that's ok right?"**_

"_course it is, we cant wait"_

"_**great, well I've gotta go, parkers hungry and by the sounds of it Dylan is too"**_

"_is that what I can hear? He sounds just like his mom that's for sure" ryan chuckled._

"_**hey atwood, I may have just had a baby but I can still kick your ass" summer yelled.**_

"_seth…." ryan asked_

"_**sorry dude, speaker phone"**_

"_okay….." ryan chuckled " see you later"._

"_**later"**_

_Ryan clicked the phone off._

Two days ago ryan, taylor and jamie had made the big move, back into their old, newly adapted house, ryan had hoped that taylor might open up in their old familiar surroundings but still their was nothing.

Sandy had come over to pick jamie up for a party, one of his nursery friends, ryan felt bad that he couldn't personally take jamie but he couldn't put up with all the questions, stares and pity, it was bad enough trying to keep his head straight and focused on his recovery, if he could ever recover and getting taylor better.

As ryan placed the phone on the counter, he wheeled himself into the lounge, of his own home, the very room that taylor now occupied.

It had taken all of them to talk to taylor but it had been kirsten that had gotten through, and taylor had moved from seth and summer's lounge to hers and ryans, with not so much of a word. He took it as at least a little bit of progress.

"_hey taylor, guess who's coming by later?"_ryan asked smiling at his wife.

Nothing…..

"_I'll give you a clue ; she's loud, and now she has a mini loud mouth"_ he chuckled remembering the conversation he'd just had with seth, and unbeknowns to him summer aswell.

Nothing again…..

"_seth and summer, I think they're bringing parker too, but they are definitely bringing your new nephew"_ he said with a smile half picturing bringing his own newborn home in a few months with taylor.

Although taylor wasn't communicating at least she had started eating a little bit again. This was thanks to kirtsen again, ryan couldn't understand how kirsten connected to taylor on her level, it was beyond anyones wildest thoughts.

Ryan looked at taylor, hoping the news of her new nephew would at least put a smile on her face but still nothing, of course he knew he had to be patient, but that's all he was being, and truth be told it was getting to him in more ways then one.

"_they named him Dylan, and from everything seths told me about him the last few days, he's a real cutie"_

Taylor didn't even batter and eyelid, ryan shook his head and started to make his way out of the door, he stopped half way through the door way and said half to himself, half to taylor,

"_we need to get you cleaned up!"_

Ryan rang kirsten, she'd helped with taylor before and everyone had seen taylor take that little step, maybe she could help again.

Within a few hours, kirsten arrived with sophie in tow.

**(kirsten- bold, ryan=**normal)

"_**where Is she?" **_

Ryan nodded towards the lounge, and kirsten nodded her head once.

"_er… soph, why don't you come help me with my therapy"_

Sophie's eyes lit up, it had been forever since she'd felt included in anything, even with her mom. Yes, kirsten had still been doing her usual mother duties, but sometimes it was like her mom wasn't really there, especially since she'd started drinking again…..

'oops… no-one was supposed to know that, sophie thought to herself, her daddy had made her promise, though she didn't know why.' sophie pulled back from her thoughts, _"I'd love to"_ she said.

Ryan was wheeled out of the kitchen by his new helper and kirsten turned her attention to taylor.

She took on look at taylor and closed her eyes blinkig back the tears, she could relate to taylor in so many ways, ways no-one ever knew about.

Putting a brave on, kirsten gave a small smile, but it never fully reached her eyes.

"_**right we need to get you a bath"**_ kirsten stated as she put her arms around taylor.

She imagined taylor fighting her but nothing, taylor went willingly.

Kirsten bathed, cleaned and dressed taylor, she fried her hair, applied her makeup and voila, the old taylor townsend was their, at least on the outside, if not on the inside.

"_**there, what do you think?"**_ kirsten asked turning taylor to face the mirror, taylor didn't even look, she simply turned and sat back down on the sofa.

Kirsten huffed, she'd gotten through the hard times in her life by herself, no-one had been there like they were for taylor.

Did taylor like being center of attention? Does she like everyone running around her_? _being worried etc?

Kirsten crossed the lounge to her bag and pulled out a small clear glass bottle and looked at the label, vodka!

**Ryan and sophie-**

"_that's I soph, just bend that leg up for me ok?"_

Sophie did as ryan instructed, ryan was on his back laying on the grass and sophie was bending his knee up and raising his leg.

"_that's great kiddo" _he praised

Once sophie had helped ryan with his therapy, they sat down together on the grass, in an awkward silence.

"_ryan…"_sophie asked nervously, not looking at his face.

"_whats up?"_ he asked ruffling up her hair.

"_moms been drinking"_ she said as she looked up through her eye lashes.

Ryan panicked, sophie was eleven but did she know what an alcoholic even meant.

"_drinking what?"_ ryan asked innocently.

_**(ryan= bold, sophie=**__normal)_

"_ryan… please…. Im not a kid anymore"_

"_**sorry kiddo, but to me, your still mime and seth's baby sister"**_

Sophie took a deep breath,

"_I came home from school on Tuesday ad I thought mom was asleep on the couch, but when I tried to wake her up, she wouldn't"_

Ryan sucked in a deep breath and nodded at sophie to continue.

"_so anyways, dad come home and I told him what happened and he just picked mom up and took her upstairs to bed, then when he came down, he started ripping the place apart looking for wine and stuff, at first I thought he just wanted a drink, but then he just started pouring it all down the sink."_

Ryan rubbed her arm, aware of his sisters distress,

"_daddy told me not to tell anyone, but she had a drink before we came over"_

Anger ripped through ryan, clearly showing on his face, he remembered the accident she'd had a years ago, just before she ended up in rehab, to indanger sophie this way was in excusable.

"_**help me into my chair"**_ ryan said through his teeth.

**Kirsten and taylor**

Kirsten stood in front of taylor and drank straight from the bottle, feeling the warmth in her chest spread through her whole body.

Taylor desperately wanted to speak, she wanted to scream and cry for kirsten, but she had become so lost in herself she didn't know how anymore, so all she could do is watch her 'mother' destroy herself in drink.

Kirsten took another mouthfall and another, the bottle was already half empty.

"_you know something taylor, ive been where you are"_ kirtsen drawled.

Taylor looked vacant, processing the words but unable to do anything.

Then the patio doors into the lounge burst open, revealing a livid ryan, and a distressed sophie,

"_**your drinking?"**_ ryan yelled at his mom _**"after everything and your drinking again"**_

Kirsten didn't answer instead she turned to vent her frustration at taylor,

"_how can you do this to my family,? Why are you even behaving this way, ryan is the one that has lost the use of his legs, not you taylor, not you, all your doing is vying for attention taylor, just like always, only you can get through this taylor, I know how strong you are, you have to do this"_

Taylor could feel herself screaming inside.

"_**mom"**_ ryan yelled, wheeling himself to taylors side, _**"your drunk, just go/."**_

"_no ryan, she's living inside herself, because she thinks that this is all her fault, just like I did" _kirsten sobbed

Ryan was confused _**"what are you talking about?"**_

"_I know how taylor feels, because I once had a baby that was paralyzed"_ kirtsen said as she broke down to her knees.

"oh mummy!" sophie said rushing towards kirtsen.

"_**what?"**_ ryan choked out.

Kirsten looked between ryan, sophie and taylor, and she thought she saw a glimmer in taylors eye looking back at her.

"_before sandy and I got together, I fell pregnant, by jimmy cooper, we wanted different things, so we went separate ways, I never told him I was pregnant when I left… I never told anyone…I gave birth to a beautifull little girl- ella-louise, butt then the doctors noticed she had spina bifida, I was devastated, my poor, tiny, beautiful baby was paralyzed and it was my fault, I had kept her a secret and I was being punished for it, when ella was three months old, she contracted neumonia, and she passed away, she was just too weak to fight it…."_

Ryan wheeled himself to kirstens side and engaged in a hug with his mom and sister, he had known this woman for the last sixteen years, and he'd never known any of this, did sandy?

"_it wasn't your fault" _taylor whispered, and they all broke apart and spun to face her, ryan smiled and cried, but it was kirtsen that approached and embraced her.

Taylor wasn't through her 'illness' neither was kirsten, but at least they had both made taken a huge step of progress, and a few secrets had been released along the way.

**A/N so please what did you think, sorry its taken so long to update, but I hope it was worth waiting for.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ryan, sandy and seth were sitting around the table at 'casa nova', the best bar in town, ryan couldn't help but look at his drink as sandy and seth chatted and laughed, it felt like an eternity since they had done anything normal in their new lives but maybe things were on the up, or at least they were until kirsten had urged ryan to confess her secret to the other two important men in her life.

And now here ryan sat, trying to pluck up the courage… he had to do this, kirsten was finally making some progress with taylor and he had to do this for her, to make some progress between sandy and kirsten, they were his family after all.

"hey ryan? You there? Anyone home?" seth asked waving his hand in front of ryans face.

Ryan shook his head, " erm…. Yer.. I …never mind." and ryan looked away from his father for all intents and purposes and his brother.

Sandy propped himself up on his elbows, "you know if somethings bothering you, you can talk to us, right?"

Ryan nodded, "I know, but this is… well this is really hard for me to say and its going to be even harder for you to hear"

Sandy and seth looked at one another then back at ryan, "is it taylor, the baby, your progress in therapy?"

"no, no its nothing like that.. Its.." he replied

"ryan come on man, spill" seth chimed in,

Ryan sucked in a deep breath and told sandy and seth everything that had happened that day, about sophie, kirstens drinking, taylors progress, everything, and once he'd finished he sat twiddling his fingers waiting for some response.

Sandy was the first to speak, "I already know" he stated then hung his head, thinking to himself that if only he had told kirsten he knew, that she would of opened up to him, let him in, like ordinary married couples do.

Ryan was expecting a lot of things to be said, but not that, "excuse me, what?"

"yer, you knew and you never said anything, why dad?" seth asked angrily,

"yes, I knew, I found out when she was checked into hospital just after the quake, when she was pregnant with sophie, she doesn't know that I say her records and I thought she would tell me when she was ready, I was wrong," sandy put his head in his hands,

Seth pushed away from the table, "I can't believe this crap, why…. Why wouldn't she tell us….why start drinking again when she could of just said something, anything"

"seth, you need to understand how hard it is for her, I mean imagine that the same thing had happened to parker or Dylan, what would you do?" sandy asked.

"I would've opened up to my wife, you know the one person that I love the most" seth replied,

"that's easier said than done seth" ryan stated as he wheeled himself away from the table.

"who's asking you anyway ryan, If I want your input than I'll ask for it, so why don't you just go do some wheelies or something and stay out of this"

"SETH, that is totally uncalled for" sandy said stepping in before anything got any worse.

"fine, you molly coddle the cripple and I'll go talk to mom, the one thing you should have done when you found out" seth ranted at sandy,

Seth stormed out of the bar, knowing he never should have said those things to ryan, he was his best friend and his brother and he didn't mean them, of course he didn't but right now he needed his mom, he needed to talk to her, understand her, love her, everything that his dad should have done a long time ago. Apologises later, first seth was on a mission, and hopefully ryan would understand.

"ryan, I am so sorry" sandy said as he looked at an open mouthed ryan,

Ryan shook his head and looked up at sandy, "what for?" he chuckled

"your laughing, after what seth just said, how can you be laughing" sandy asked confused,

"do you know how long I have waited for cohen to man up and face me, or anyone else, and finally he did it, and I know he didn't really mean that stuff he said, so I am just going to be the bigger.. Actually the better man this time" ryan replied and chuckled again.

Sandy shook his head "o.k" he drawled out slowly, not totally understanding, "you know he's going to yours right?"

"well then, lets make a move" ryan smiled and wheeled himself out of the bar, with sandy close behind him.

"MOM, you here?" seth yelled, as he entered ryan and taylors house,

"shhhhh, jamies and sophie only just went to bed, whats going on?" kirtsen said as she came down the stairs,

"ryan told us everything"

"oh, seth" kirsten sobbed as her son wrapped his arms around her,

Seth finally broke free, "you know, I am so angry with you right now, I was totally going over in my head what I wanted to say to you, but now that I'm here, I cant, I just cant"

"I'm sorry" kirsten croaked out, "I should have told you myself",

"yer, you should have" sandy said from the door way.

Kirsten and seth looked at sandy as he approached them, "oh baby, why didn't you tell me, why, we could have talked about it, I could have helped through it, supported you"

" I was scared" kirsten replied, as she slowly moved into sandy's arms,

"I knew" sandy whispered,

"what?" kirsten asked pulling away to look at her husband,

"after the quake, when you were pregnant with sophie, I saw your records" sandy confessed.

"then, why didn't you say?" kirsten asked

" I guess I was scared too, and I figured that you would tell me when you were ready, whenever that might have been"

"oh, sandy, I'm so sorry" kirsten wrapped her arms around her husband as he embraced her, "no baby, im the one that's sorry, and we're going to help. All of us" he stated taking ryan and seths hand and placing it on top of his and kirstens.

**2 weeks later**

Sandy and kirsten were slowly getting better, sophie was happier as her mom was no longer drinking, seth and summer were doting on their two lovely boys and taylor was finally moving around, not talking but moving and sometimes he wondered of he was moving to make the baby move.

The midwife was coming for a home visit today as taylor was now six months pregnant, she had only had her twelve week scan and nothing more, but ryan had arranged this, like his father and brother, he wanted to take care and responsibility for his family, he had started taking jamie to nursery, he had taken on all of taylors hygiene daily chores, like bathing her, washing her hair, braiding her hair, which he hated doing, but had had to learn, from very kind but harsh teachers, kirsten and sophie.

He had them show him how to do girly stuff and what to do, as kirtsen had come off the drink and all tests showed that the next cohen baby was fine and healthy, but sandy was taking no chances and kirsten was on bed rest or house arrest, as she called it, but truth be told, she was loving every minute of it, and to be honest, no matter how much ryan hated braiding taylors hair, a part of him enjoyed it too.

Ryan was pulled from his thoughts by the doorbell ringing out,

"hello you must be ryan, I'm nancy bell, and I am taylors midwife"

"I remember, how are you? Come in" ryan replied whilst opening the door for nancy to enter,

"how's she been doing?" the midwife asked

"good, she's eating better and we've had a bit of progress, with a couple of words and she moving a bit now too,"

"that's great news ryan, she in here?" the midwife asked pushing open the lounge door,

Ryan nodded and followed her in,

" hi taylor, I've come to do your six month check" the midwife stated

Taylor didn't answer,

"can you lay down for me honey, I need to take some measurements and then we'll listen to the heart beat"

Ryan helped the best he could to lay taylor down, and when the midwife started her checks, jamie joined them in the lounge and jumped up on ryans knee.

"right, all the measurements seem normal, and the baby's in the right position, so now the heartbeat" the midwife stated, s as she took out the little machine and jelly.

"this will be a bit cold honey" she told taylor, taylor winced slightly,

Then a loud thrumming sound filled the room, ryan started smiling, and he could have sworn he saw taylors mouth twitch just a little,

"daddy,what is that noise?" jamie asked

"that is your little brother or sister" ryan replied,

"is it a bird?" jamie asked innocently, "cos, parker got a baby brother, and he sounds nothing like that"

Ryan laughed and expected the midwife to join in, but when ryan looked at her, she looked different, not the usual smile, or friendly face but her forehead was creased and she looked confused,

"jamie, why don't you go play in your room for a minute" he said as he lowered jamie down from his knee,

"ok daddy" jamie sang as he ran off,

Ryan turned his attention back to the midwife, "is there something wrong?"

"erm.. I think we need to get you folks down to GA general for a scan, just to be on the safe side"

Ryan was sure he saw taylor shudder and her eyes glisten over with tears, he looked back at the midwife and nodded,

"I just need to make some calls" he stated

"go ahead, I'll sit with taylor and inform the hospital that were coming"

Ryan headed to the kitchen and arranged with seth to come and pick jamie up, sandy and kirsten were going to meet them at the hospital.

Seth turned up for jamie about three minutes later, and taylor ryan and the midwife made their way to GA general hospital.

The staff hooked taylor up to heart monitors, and bought in a scan machine, where ryan and taylors midwife took her seat,

"again, this will be cold sweetie" the midwife told taylor as she squirted the jelly on her stomach.

"ok, let me see" the midwife said to herself

Ryan looked at the screen but the midwife wasn't saying anything, and he couldn't work anything out, it was too difficult, but he was glad that the midwife knew what she was doing.

"anything?" ryan asked.

The midwife sighed,

Ryan wheeled himself down the corridor, with taylor walking at his side, where they met, sandy and kirsten, who had been waiting for news,

"well, is everything ok?" sandy asked, as they approached them,

No-one said anything, "guys, the baby, its ok right?"

Ryan looked at taylor, "what did they say?" kirsten asked

"its twins" taylor whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N thank you tcsportsmed7 for yet again some helpful tips, I owe you big time- so consider this a HUGE SHOUT OUT, and to Emily for bugging me to start again, sorry its taken so long- easter hols are hectic when you have kids, and omg ryan and taylor will have twins and jamie to look after hahaha.**

**Chapter 7**

_As ryan sat with taylor in the living room, he was sure he heard glass breaking, but he just shook it off, probably the wind._

_There it was again, ryan got up off the couch, determined not to arouse taylor, as she was sleeping peacefully, something she had earned since their twin baby girls, Ainsley and Harper had arrived._

_Ryan proceeded up the stairs and heard a shuffling noise coming from the twins room, it could be jamie he thought to himself, but as he passed jamie's door, he saw his son sleeping peacefully in his bed, fear started to set in, and he gradually edged his way to the twins door._

_He turned the door knob and entered, everything was as taylor and himself had left it, he made his way to the twins crib, they were sharing one as they had been unseperable since they had been born, he let out his breath as he saw his daughters sleeping peacefully, he ran his fingers gently over harpers face, but noticed that there was no breath coming from her, he quickly checked Ainsley but again the same, he flicked on the lamp beside the crib and was horrified, there his baby girls lay, spotted and splattered with blood…._

"_I told you, I'd get you all" scott laughed…_

Ryan awoke suddenly, he'd been having these dreams since last week, when taylor and himself had been given the news that they were having twins, scott was dead, but ryan felt like they were far from the end.

He moved himself from the bed and manoeuvred himself into his wheelchair that was carefully placed beside the bed, incase of any emergancies, this made ryan think a lot about his predicament.

When he and taylor had gone to the hospital for the scan, his disablement made everything so difficult and he thought how much it would mean to everyone if he could walk again.

He left the bedroom and entered the kitchen, luckily kelso had renovated the house and put taylor and ryans bedroom on ground level, not that taylor really slept In their room, she mainly stayed in the lounge, but still she was making progress, those two words, _its twins_ in the hospital had surprised everyone, but straight after she went back to silence, still it was better than nothing.

Ryan started to pour some coffee, and glanced at the clock 5.30am, he ran his hand through his hair, and over his chin, he was so busy keeping his family together and caring for taylor and jamie that he wasn't really taking care of himself anymore.

He was barely eating, which wasn't really helping with his recovery in physical therapy, as he didn't have the energy to push himself, he couldn't remember the last time that he had a shave, and now he was having these nightmares, how much more could he take.

Later that day, the family congregated at ryan and taylors house to discuss the plans for when the babies come, presuming that taylor stayed in her catatonic state, they all agreed that they would try and help out as much as possible, when possible, hell- sophie even offered to move in to help.

"so what do you think kiddo?" sandy asked,

"sorry?" ryan replied, truth was he'd been so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't really heard anyone or what they had all been talking about.

"are you listening ryan? Is everything alright?" kirsten asked, she had been doing better these last few weeks, she had stayed off the booze and along with sandy, seth and sophie's help they seemed to be getting everything back on track.

"its just…ergh…..never mind" ryan started

"ryan, if theres something on your mind, you have to tell us, you should know that by now" sandy said, with pleading eyes, he knew ryan too well, and he knew when he wanted to say something, or talk about anything.

"it's just well….. Well I know you guys mean well and all but… but I would like to do it, you know?….. I mean I missed out on jamies life and I really want to be hands on with the twins… and before you say it I know I cant because I cant walk, but I wish I could." ryan looked at the floor, not wanting to meet anyones gaze,

"ryan, we all completely understand, we really do, and if we could make you walk, or help you walk, we would" summer spoke as she looked at their family, everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"yer dude…. Maybe I could invent a time machine like back to the future, and we could like go back and totally change time and have different futures," seth rambled.

"seth, that is a great idea, however one problem, you are far to young to be playing 'doc brown' and another, you watch far too much tv" ryan chuckled, but those few words _TV,TV, TV_ echoed in sophie's mind, but instead of speaking up she decided to wait until she had her mom and dad alone.

"so how about food, coz I'm starving atwood" summer said, breaking the mood,

Everyone laughed, and kirsten and ryan started millling around the kitchen looking for lunch.

Sandy, kirtsen and sophie had arrived home about an hour ago, but sophie couldn't wait anymore, when they had first got home, the first thing sophie had done was ran upstairs to her laptop, where she researched the very thing that could help ryan.

"mom? Dad?" she yelled waving some sheets of paper in the air, as she ran into the lounge where her parents were cuddling, ad watching re-runs.

"hey, slow down kiddo, where's the fire?" sandy asked sittting up and motioning for sophie to sit.

"well, something ryan said today got me thinking, and I think that I have found him the bestest, most fantastic, most awesome Christmas present ever"

"well, what is it? You know Christmas is only two weeks away, so we better get moving, if the present really is that great"

"well, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I've been saving up hoping I could buy it on my own, but I didn't really know how expensive it really was, so when ryan told seth he watch's to much tv it got me really thinking, so I looked it up" sophie told her parents,

"sweetie, are you going to tell us what it is?" kirsten urged, she knew her daughter could talk until the sun went down, and she was always dragging things out, that nine times out of ten they had to prompt her to get to the main part.

"well you know that programme I watch, glee?" she started and sandy groaned,

"wait… it get's better I promise," sophie added quickly, knowing her dad wasn't keen on all the singing and dancing, not to mention the saucy topics that the glee teacher, Mr Shue, laid on for the glee kids,

"go ahead honey" kirsten urged, noticing that her daughter was getting lost I thought,

"well, there's this guy in it that's in a wheelchair, his names Archie, and his girlfriend asked santa to make him walk, so santa, who totally was Coach Beaste, bought Archie a re-walk"

Sandy and kirsten looked abit confused, "whats a re-walk?" sandy asked,

"this" sophie said showing him the printouts from the internet, sandy looked through the papers and started smiling,

"sophie, this is fantastic, and your right, it is pricey but I think if we all chip in together we could do this"

Sandy gave the papers to kirsten to look through, and he went to phone seth and summer,

Within ten minutes seth and summer had arrived and were sat waiting for sophie to begin, sandy and kirsten had decided that as she had thought of the re-walk idea, that she could be the one to tell everyone.

"so?" seth prompted, again he knew his sister too well, just like his parents.

"well, you know that tv show I watch, glee?" sophie started and agin was interrupted by seth groaning,

"seth" summer scolded, truth be known, summer loved that show too, and she knew that seth totally watched it when he thought no-one was in the house.

"sorry sophie, carry on" seth said,

And sophie told them everything she had told her mom and dad, but she didn't need to go into detail, as seth and summer knew straight away what a re-walk was.

"sophie, that's great, I cant believe we didn't think about this before" seth said.

"so how much are we looking at?" summer asked

Sandy sighed "well, it's a bit of a push….. It's $85,000"

Seth and summer blew out their breath,

"but if we all pitch in together, I think we could cover it" kirsten added,

"we're in!" summer stated and seth quickly agreed,

So later that night, when seth and summer had left and sophie had gone to bed, sandy and kirsten emailed the guy in Israel, who made the re-walk.

The following day, they received an email response,

_Dear, Mr and Mrs Cohen,_

_Thank you for your enquiry, into our re-walk system, we would be happy to accommodate you and make Ryans life easier, it is always nice to know a back round on the person receiving the re-walk system, so as a good will gesture, I am willing to supply a re-walk for the sum of $55,000, I hope this will make things easier._

_Please find payment form attached and it can be shipped by tonight, so you should receive it well in time for Christmas, consider it your own personal miracle._

_Many thanks and kind regards_

_Yrrahon seifgh_

They couldn't believe the good news and decided to fill in he payment form asap.

After a couple of days, sandy and sophie decided to go and see ryan and taylor, but when ryan opened the door, they couldn't believe what they were seeing,

It looked like ryan, and of course it was, but he looked different, thin, withdrawn,

"ryan, whats happened to you?" sandy asked as he pushed ryans wheel chair into the kitchen, as ryan clearly had no energy left.

"well, jamie's got chicken pox, and he's not feeling to good, and I've had to keep him away from taylor because of the babies, and to be honest I've had no rest" ryan stated

"sophie, can you go and check on jamie please sweetie" sandy addressed his daughter.

"ok, daddy" sophie said as she left for jamie's room.

"what else is going on ryan, and I want the truth" sandy confronted him.

"nothing, jamies ill, I just told you that"

"ryan, I know when you're hiding things from me" sandy said,

Ryan sighed, "ok, I've been having a couple of dreams,"

Sandy's eyes went wide "about….that night?"

Ryan nodded,

"well, you know we've gotta get you talking to someone about them right?" sandy asked,

"I don't need to talk to anyone, they'll go soon, I think its justt because I'm so stressed,"

"even so, but stress isn't goood for any of you and it cant be helping with taylor or your own recovery" sandy said as he started to pour some much needed coffee,

" sandy…." ryan started, but was interrupted by sandy,

"I mean when was the last time you ate, you look like you've lost weight which can't be good…" sandy started,

"will you just stop…. Please …. This chair rules my life without you and everyone else doing it too" ryan stated,

"ryan, we're not ruling your life, and we don't want to, we just want to help, that's all"

"do you know anyone?" ryan asked apologetically,

"for counselling therapy?" sandy asked surprised, yes he wanted ryan to see someone but he thought he would have a fight on his hands,

Ryan nodded

"sure, his names Duke Winslow, he's a good guy, used to play golf with him back in the day" sandy said as he wrote down the number and stuck it to the fridge,

A few hours later, sophie and sandy left, jamie was asleep thanks to sophie, and taylor was taking a nap, so slowly with shaking hands, ryan grabbed the phone, he had to do this, he had to face his demons, get rid of his nightmares, get rid of scott, once and for all, for himself and his family, so slowly he began to dial,

"good afternoon, 'Here to care, problems to share' Duke Winslows office, how can I help you?" came a chirpy voice,

"erm… hi…. I'm looking to book an appointment with Mr Winslow?" ryan stammered,

"erm… I'm sorry but Mr Winslow only takes on referral cases, would you like to see someone else?" the receptionist asked in a chirpy voice.

Ryan panicked, he figured he'd get an appointment, he didn't think about what he'd say if he couldn't have one, "actually I'm one of his old friends son"

"and your name?" the receptionist asked,

"cohen?" ryan was still nervous, so it came out as more of a question than a matter of fact.

"hold, please" and the recpetionist was gone, she was replaced by chirpy music instead,

Ryan held, for all of a minute, and when he heard the music stop he was greeted by a male voice that had replaced the chirpy receptionist,

"hello?" the man asked

"hi, my name is ryan atwood/ cohen and I am sandy cohen's step son, he sort of gave your number and I…" ryan was interrupted,

"that son of a gun, I havent seen him for years, how is he?"

Ryan swallowed "he's good thanks,"

"good, good, so what can I do you for?" Duke asked,

So ryan went through the story from start to finish, not leaving a thing out, "and for the last two weeks, ive been having these dreams"

"about this scott?" Duke asked,

"yes" ryan replied,

"right ryan, here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to book you in to come see me tomorrow, about 11.10am, that good for you? And we will start covering this properly"

Ryan beamed, finally some help and it felt goood to talk to an outsider, which ryan never thought possible, "that sounds great, thank you so much"

"no worries, I will see you tomorrow, say hi to sandy for me, bye!"

"bye!" ryan replied and clicked the phone off

The following day ryan began his counselling therapy, and to be honest he wasn't sure what to expect, but Duke had been great, and had really put him at ease, and they had talked and when ryan left, he felt like a whole weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and that night was the first that was nightmare free.

"daddy, its Christmas eve and ryan's re-walk still isn't here" sophie whined,

"sophie, it will be, they have assured us that it will be here today" sandy reassured her

"but what if it isn't?" sophie whined again,

"sophie, please just listen to your father" kirsten said to her daughter, as she entered the kitchen rubbing circles on her growing baby bump,

Sandy lent forward and kissed kirsten, "eww, get a room" sophie said scrunching her nose up,

The doorbell chimed and sophie flew down the hall,

"IT'S HERE, 'IT'S HERE" she squealed as her parents joined her as he opened,

They pulled out the re-walk system and tied a big red bow on it, ready for when they took it to taylor and ryans house, they placed it in the corner of the room and couldn't stop staring at it, each of them eager to race round to ryan and taylors for him to try it out straight away.

**Christmas day**

For the cohen households the last three days had been long and boring, they had promised themselves that they would keep the re-walk a surprise for today, Christmas day and in ten minutes they would be arriving at ryan and taylors house.

Jamie was already waiting with the door open when the pulled on the drive, he was so excited about his presents, that when they took the re-walk in he thought it was a robot or transformer.

Ryan looked at evry member of his family, "sorry it's a what?" he asked, confused at what sophie had excitedly rambled at him,

" is designed to help you walk, you cant wear it all the time, but you can for special occasions, or to help with your therapy" sandy stated.

Ryan beamed, "help me put it on"

Seth and sandy nodded and helped ryan into the other room to put his re-walk on,

Summer looked at "so jamie do you like your presents?"

"yes, but I like daddies better, why didn't santa bring me a robot?"

Summer smiled, buut kirtsen answered, " honey, that isn't a robot, it's a…." but kirsten didn't finish, instead she looked at ryan, who was entering the lounge on his own two feet, taking small step after small step, like that of a baby and just like that moment it was a special one,

Everyone looked, with their mouths hanging open,

"taylor?" ryan asked,

Taylor had stood up and was facing him, and there was something in her eyes that he hadn't seen for a long time,

"you're walking, you're really walking" she cried, not just whispered, but actually cried,

She ran into ryans arms and he held her close, and jamie hugged their legs, whilst the rest of the family were speechless, two miracles in one day, ryan walking and taylor talking, not just a few words but and actual sentence, and she was now in ryans arms, with her family around her.

Jamie pulled away and looked around the room and then back up at his parents,

"god bless us, everyone!" he said

And everyone laughed, some with tears, but tears of happiness, something the cohen/ atwood family had not done for a long time.

**A/N so please what did you think?**

**I don't know why but I loved writing this chapter, I wont be going into great detail about ryans counselling as I don't really know what to say lol.**

**I hope you like the re-walk thing, and I'm sorry but yes ryan will never walk again unless he uses the re-walk, so please don't hate me too much, and yes taylor will be progressing more.**

**Now I want to ask, should I make this a long sequel as I didn't know whether to involve a sinister plot involving the twins when they are born, but it will still be about scott, yes he is dead but could ryans dreams be partly true? Mwhahahaha**

**Let me know**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Its been two weeks since Christmas day, and life was starting to get back to normal, taylor was still quiet, and not quite back to her usual bubbly self, but at least she was making progress, she was speaking a little bit, spending time with jamie and she had even moved back into hers and ryans bedroom.

Taylor was now nearly seven months pregnant with twins, ryan had wanted to find out the sex at the six month scan, but because taylor was ot communicating the doctors wouldn't allow it without her consent, but she wished now that her voice had ome back then, she sat staring out of the window, watching ryan on his 'new legs', the specially made re-walk system that the family had bought for Christmas, it was olnly to be used sporadically, but ryan was using it every now and again in his therapy, which jamie thoroughly enjoyed, and to be honest so did taylor.

As taylor sat watching her two favourite men in the world, playing in the garden, she felt a mighty kick from one of the babies, she looked down thoughtfully at her stomach, and sighed, if only she hadn't trapped herself in her body, and locked everyone out, she would have been able to find out what they were having, part of her didn't care, a normal healthy baby would be the only thing she could ask for, especially after kirstens revelation, but truth be told, she would love for them to be girls, even if just one was a girl, she would be happy. She was pulled from her thoughts, by yet another kick, they were getting irritable.

Ryan and jamie were still outside playing, but ryan had decided to rest from the re-walk, he loved it so much, he could walk again and be normal like before, but still it took a lot out of him and he knew he could only use it for short periods, so now after playing with jamie, it was time to rest, he sat back and relaxed in his chair and just started to relax,

"ryan" sophie shouted as she ran in the garden, and ran to hug her brother,

"hey kiddo, how you doing? Your mom with you?" ryan asked,

"yer, she's inside with taylor, and I know this sounds weird after taylor not talking for like nearly seven months, but they're talking about baby stuff" sophie giggled, as she couldn't believe how things were slowly going back to before scotts rampage, back to happiness.

Ryan chuckled, he loved hearing taylors voice now, as he hadn't heard it for so long, it was almost as though he was forgetting what she sounded like,

"so?" he said looking a his sister,

"so?" she said, looking at the floor,

"sophie, I know when you want to talk about something?" ryan smiled, his sister was so easy to read,

Sophie huffed and giggled, "well, you gotta promise you wont say nothing to anyone?"

"deal, cross my heart and all that" ryan said as he crossed his heart "now spill, or I'll tell everyone"

Sophie blushed, "well, there's this guy in school…." but sophie was interrupted by ryan, who replied sharply and bluntly "NO",

"oh, come on ryan, you always said that if I ever wanted to talk you'd listen" sophie stated,

Ryan shook his head, he had said that, and she was his sister, and he knew if he didn't listen to her, then who knows what trouble she might get into, "fine, I'll listen" he huffed,

Sophie smiled, victory she thought, " well his name is Edward, and he's my age and he's sorta asked me out on a date"

Ryan nodded his head, "did you tell your mom and sandy?"

Sophie looked at the floor, "actually, I sorta wanted you to ask them for me"

"what? Why me?" ryan spluttered, he had no idea how sandy would react knowing that some randy, teenage boy wanted to take his baby girl out on a date, hell ryan wasn't happy about it, but the last thing he wanted was sophie sneaking out and seeing him, where god knows what could happen,

"fine, I'll speak to them" ryan stated,

Sophie looked up through her eyelashes, "thanks ryan, you're the best big brother ever" and she threw her arms around him,

"ok, that's enough, your choking me" he chuckled, as he pried her off,

Sophie smiled, "come on jamie lets go play" she said as she took jamie's hand and they both ran off together to play.

Ryan smiled and shook his head as the two kids ran off together, then he turned and wheeled himself into the kitchen, to see his two favourite women,

"urgh… I feel like a house" kirsten moaned as she climbed onto a stool at the breakfast bar,

"you hungry?" taylor asked

"oo, I fancy moo shoo, and noodle soup" kirsten said whilst dreaming of the food,

Ryan wheeled in, " what is it with you two and cravings?"

Both women looked at him and chuckled, "womens cravings when pregnant are a luxury for the hell we have to endure during labour" kirsten said seriously,

"mmhhmm, what she said" taylor said, as she shoved a fairy cake, with butter icing into her mouth,

Ryan looked at taylor and laughed, he mved closer to her, he hadn't really touched her or kissed her in months but he guessed he had nothing to lose now, " erm… honey.. You missed a bit" and ryan put his finger to the corner of taylors mouth and wiped a piece of butter icing away, and sucked his finger clean. Taylor flushed immediately, and kirsten coughed her soda up,

"ok, I think we will be going" and she flashed a huge smile at ryan and taylor,

"you don't have to go" taylor said,

Kirsten looked between ryan and taylor and smiled, "I think it would do you both good to have some time on your own, we will take jamie with us for a couple of hours"

Ryan and taylor looked at one another, and quickly became lost in the chemistry that was going between them, they hadn't felt this way since before their wedding, since before scott, but they could both feel it now, the desire for one another,

Kirsten coughed again, "SOPHIE, JAMIE, WE'RE LEAVING" she yelled and ryan and taylor smiled at one another,

Jamie and sophie came running into the kitchen, and kirsten quickly ushered them outside and into the car, ryan and taylor went to wave goodbye, and sophie mouthed to ryan through the window, damn, sophie and her date he had completely forgot,

"kirtsen, can I come by tonight and pick jamie up, its just I need to discuss something with you guys" ryan said

"of course, we'll see you later"

Ryan and taylor waved as kirtsen pulled out of the drive way, and turned into the house, ryan shut the door and wheeled into the kitchen where taylor stood nervously,

"so?" ryan said, but the next thing he knew taylor, rushed at him and they were suddenly kissing, her hands were everywhere, in his hair, under his t-shirt, and vice versa, he loved the feel of his hands on her bare back,

They pulled apart panting, " ryan, does it still you know…?"

Ryan looked at his pants, knowing full well what taylor meant, he coughed and chuckled, "yes, it still works" and taylor smothered him in kisses again.

That day taylor and ryan finally consummated their marriage, and it had bought them closer together, and kirsten was right, it had been good for the both of them to have their time to themselves, as everyone knew that pretty soon, when the twins come, they wouldn't have much time if any to themselves.

Around four o'clock, ryan went to sandy and kirstens house to pick up jamie, he had left taylor at home to rest, and as much as he hated leaving her, she had insisted,

Ryan sat in his chair in sandy and kirstens lounge, jamie was asleep on his knee, snuggled into his chest, and sophie was 'doing homework', ryan smiled at the thought, was she doing homework or was she chatting to Edward.

"so ryan, what did you want to discuss with us?" kirsten asked,

Ryan rubbed his chin, " well, sophie,…really" and he stopped, he didn't want to just throw the whole 'date' thing out in the open from the start,

"what about sophie?" sandy quizzed, snapping back into lawyer mode,

Ryan put his hands out to show no harm, " easy sandy,.. Sophie's been asked on a date, and she wanted me to talk to you guys about it"

Kirsten smiled, but sandy was mad, " NO, no absolutely not"

"sandy," kirsten was trying to calm him down,

"no kirsten, she's just a child"

"no sandy, she's fourteen, she's practically a teenager, hell isn't she the same age as ryan was when you bought him to us" kirsten argued

"that is completely different, ryan was…." sandy started but kirsten interrupted, " what sandy, why is it different, because ryan's a guy"

"yes" sandy said stubbornly,

Ryan started laughing,

Sandy turned to him , "and you're laughing at what exactly?"

Ryan pointed at sandy and kistern, "you two, anyone would think she's getting married, it's one date sandy"

Sandy looked at his wife and son, and he had to agree, they were right, "fine, she can go"

Sophie burst in the room, obviously she had been listening at the door, "thank you daddy, thank you, thank you , thank you" she yelled as she covered sandy in kisses,

Ryan and kirsten laughed,

"one date kiddo, and he picks you up here," sandy thought that over "wait a minute, how old is he?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "daddy, he's my age, and his mom said that she will chaperone the evening"

Sandy thought, but knew he couldn't take back his words " fine" he said

Sophie pulled away, and got out here blackberry, and started typing,

"what are you doing honey?" asked kirsten,

"I'm messaging Edward" sophie said innocently,

Sandy groaned, "see, its already begun"

Kirsten smiled, "sophie, you were supposed to be doing homework"

"I was, but I thought as you said yes, that I could go tomorrow night" sophie replied,

Ryan saw that as his cue to leave, but not before he promised sophie that taylor and summer would be here first thing tomorrow morning to help her get ready.

Ryan arrived home a few minutes later, and relaid everything that had gone on at sandy and kirsten's house, taylor couldn't stop laughing and ryan loved hearing it, it had been so long.

**The following day, **

Taylor, ryan, and jamie arrived at sandy and kirstens and were met by a very excited sophie, apparently summer had got her about an hour ago, just as excited, so taylor headed upstairs with sophie, where summer and kirsten were waiting to make her over.

Ryan headed to the kitchen and sat with seth and sandy, they talked about the usual things, then sandy went in search of the girls, leaving ryan, seth and the kids to play.

Sandy got to the top of the stairs and was met by taylor coming out of the bathroom,

"taylor, its great to see you honey" he said as he hugged her,

"hey sandy, its good to see you too" taylor replied

Taylor and sandy chatted for a few minutes, before taylor was summoned back into sophies room.

Sandy left and found the boys, both resting and the kids still full of beans.

**Sophie and Edwards date.**

The girls had been in sophies room all day and to be honest the guys were bored.

The moment they had been waiting for arrived, as the doorbell signified a change in the household, Edward was here, seth and sandy raced each other to the door but kirtsen appeared at the top of the stairs, "be nice" she whispered.

Sandy grabbed the door and pulled it open,

"good evening sir, my name is Edward and I am here to talk sophie on a date" the young boy explained politly,

Sandy smiled, this boy has good manners, "come in" and Edward followed sandy into the kitchen where seth and ryan waited,

"Edward, these are sophies brothers, seth and ryan" sandy stated as he pointed to each of his sons,

Edward held out his hand to seth and ryan,

Seth shook his hand first, "good shake, firm" he stated, nodding his head,

"you drink?" ryan asked, and sandy smiled, knowing that ryans protective side was coming out,

"no thank you sir," Edward replied,

"I wasn't asking if you would like a drink, you're taking my sister out for goodness sake, do you think I'd offer you a drink," ryan said,

"sorry sir…I…." Edward stuttered,

"ryan, leave the poor boy alone" taylor said firmly as she entered the kitchen,

Taylor turned to Edward, "sorry about my husband, you'll have to excuse him, he can be a bit protective"

Edward nodded, " I have two young sisters, so I cant imagine how I'd feel if they went on a date, but I will be totally honest with you all, I love sophie, she is smart, funny and beautifull and I may only be fourteen, but I can honestly say I'll marry that girl when we're older"

Taylor smiled, "oh honey, that is so sweet", and all the guys rolled their eyes.

"Edward?" sophie said as she entered the kitchen, and everyone did a double take, except Edward, his eyes never left her, she looked beautiful, her hair was down and flowing, she had a slight tint of make up on, but not too much, and she was dressed in a 50's style rockabilly dress, with red roses and a matching cardigan and pumps.

"sophie, you look stunning" sandy said, reaching for his daughter.

Sophie hugged her father, then with Edward on her arm they left, with the whole family watching, kirtsen and sandy, stood united, with ryan, taylor and jamie to the left, and summer, seth, parker and Dylan on the right, sophie looked back and saw her entire family, stood together smiling, and she couldn't help but smile back.

**A/N- so what do you think?**

**This was a bit of a filler chapter, but I think it gives something fun and chirpy for a change, almost like a calm before a storm lol.**

**Also just incase there's any mix ups, ryan had a dream where they had twin girls, but it was just that- a dream, that's why in this chapter taylor doesn't know the sexes of the babies.**

**Read and review it makes me happy**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ryan, Taylor and Jamie had stayed over at Kirsten's and sandy's house last night, to find out how Sophie's date went with Edward, she had come home full of beans, and couldn't wait to spill them, she had loved every minute of their date, and as much as Ryan and sandy hated hearing all the details, in a way they were really pleased for her, finally Sophie had some happiness in her life, and a chance to forget the past.

Up until last night, Ryan had no idea, that Sophie had been having nightmares too, about the night that Scott had tried to kill their entire family, he hadn't thought of anyone else suffering the way he was, but hopefully now that Edward was around, Sophie would start to progress, and with time move on.

Today was a new day, but Ryan was pushing himself to far, he had decided that with Taylor's due date coming up fast, that he wanted to try and up his therapy, he didn't care what it did in the long run, all he could focus on was now.

Ryan had been in the garden doing his therapy for the past three hours, and Taylor had been watching from the kitchen, where she had been baking cakes with Jamie, ready for his birthday party. She could see the pain and the determination on Ryan's face, and in all honesty she was worried, she knew he would push himself as far as he could, but just how far would that be?

Sandy, and the rest of the Cohen family had arrived at Ryan and taylors house, ready for Jamie's fifth birthday, they came armed with presents and cards, cakes and balloons, and Jamie's face lit up at the sight of it all,

"is all this just for me grandpa?" he asked sandy, as his eyes wondered around everything,

"yes kiddo, all this is for you, now lets go open some presents" sandy replied and Jamie beamed,

"come on parker" Jamie said as he grabbed parkers hand and dragged him into the lounge,

Jamie picked up a large box, wrapped in blue paper with fishes in birthday hats on it, he shook it, and looked all around it, and was just about to rip the paper off,

"Jamie, wait please, just wait for daddy" Taylor said from the doorway, Jamie nodded and smiled, putting the box back on the table,

Ryan lowered himself in to his chair, he knew he shouldn't be pushing himself quite so much, but he felt that he had to, he had to be the protector, the hero, he grabbed his towel and started to sponge the sweat from his head,

"water?" sandy offered, making Ryan jump

Ryan took the water, "thanks"

Sandy crouched down, not wanting to seem like he was talking down to Ryan, "you're pushing things a bit hard, aren't you?"

Ryan screwed the lid back on the water, and set the bottle down next to him on the table, "I'm fine"

"you look it" sandy replied,

"sandy,..can we….can we not do this, please?" Ryan asked calmly, but under the surface he felt anything but calm, he didn't wait for an answer, he just turned and wheeled himself into the house,

Sandy stared after him, now he knew for definite, Ryan was at breaking point, he followed Ryan into the house and took his place next to Kirsten.

Ryan went into his and taylors bedroom, and situated himself in the re-walk, he knew after all the therapy he'd been doing, that he really shouldn't be using the re-walk, but today was Jamie's birthday, and he wanted to walk, he had to walk.

He stepped out of the bedroom and made his way across the hall to the kitchen, where he stood for a moment to compose himself,

"Ryan? What's wrong?" Taylor asked, as she walked into the kitchen,

Ryan turned towards her, "why does something always have to be wrong, can't I just take a god damn minute alone" he yelled,

Taylor was shocked, Ryan had never spoken to her this way, why was he behaving like this, " Ryan, what has got into you?" she asked whispering, not wanting to alert everybody to this… whatever this was.

"urgh.. Taylor cut the crap, ok? What do you think has gotten in to me, THIS, THESE, THE FACT I CANT WALK, WITHOUT THIS STUPID MACHINE, do you get it now?" he asked, whilst smacking his legs,

"ry… please…" Taylor started but was interrupted,

"erm.. Is everything alright you guys?" sandy asked,

Ryan's face flashed with anger, "GET OUT, ALL OF YOU OUT, NOW!" he shouted, Ryan grabbed taylors arm, "get them out of my house",

Taylor twisted around in Ryan's grip, "ow, Ryan you're really hurting me, let go"

Sandy moved forward, "Ryan!, what is going on, why are you behaving like this?"

"behaving like what? How do you want me to behave, huh? How? You tell me." Ryan yelled again,

The rest of the family came into the kitchen to see what was going on, "Ryan, what is up man?" Seth asked

"oh, forget it, you wouldn't understand, none of you would understand, none of yo…." Ryan collapsed on the floor in a heap, before he could finish,

Taylor tried to crouch down, but unfortunately the twins were making that difficult, sandy moved her out of the way, "Ryan? Ryan? Can you hear me?", Ryan didn't move or make a sound,

"Kirsten, call an ambulance, Seth take the kids" sandy barked at everyone,

"already on it" summer said, as she ushered the kids out of the room " we'll take them to ours" she said and sandy nodded.

Kirsten was speaking rapidly into the phone to the emergency staff, Taylor was panicking, "sandy, what's happened?"

Sandy shook his head " I don't know Taylor"

They sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity for the paramedics to arrive, but the eventually did and everyone was ushered out of the way, once Ryan was strapped to a hospital gurney, and loaded in the ambulance, Taylor was driven to the hospital by sandy and Kirsten.

They all sat in silence, like they had the night of Ryan's operation, after scotts rampage, only this time, it was Ryan himself that had caused this.

Hours later, a doctor came forward, and addressed them, " Mrs Atwood?"

Taylor stepped forward, "I'm Mrs Atwood", the doctor nodded,

"Mrs Atwood, Ryan is fine, we have put him in a private room and you will be able to see him shortly" the doctor said,

"do you know, what happened? Why he collapsed like he did?" sandy asked,

The doctor turned to face them all, "Ryan has been through a lot these last eight months, but lately he said he's been pushing himself, we can say he had collapsed through exhaustion, he's lost weight since the therapist weighed him two weeks ago, he says that he hasn't been sleeping"

Sandy nodded "he's been having dreams, since back then…"

The doctor nodded, "I see, well we're going to be keeping him in for while just to make sure that he is stable enough"

"thank you doctor" Taylor said and shook the doctors hand,

"we will send someone to let you know when you can go and see him" and with that the doctor walked off, leaving Taylor, Kirsten and sandy to once again sit in the familiar waiting room that had always bought them bad news.

"sandy, why didn't he tell me that he's been having these dreams" Taylor asked,

"he didn't want you to worry, he thought the stress wouldn't be good for tha babies" sandy tried to comfort her,

"but I'm worried even more now" she replied, Kirsten came and sat next to Taylor and she put her arm around her shoulders, "Taylor, we're all in this together" she said.

A few hours later when Ryan had been settled in his room, and answered all the questions that needed answering and he was already feeling relived, all he wanted now was to see Taylor, to apologise, he couldn't believe he had behaved the way he had to her, he was pulled out of his thoughts, by the very woman herself,

"Taylor, I…" Ryan started,

"Ryan, please, let me go first.. I just want to say I'm sorry, I never should have put pressure on you to walk and I realise now that when I did what I did in the beginning, that I never should have, I love you and I should have been there for you, and I will be from now on, I promise, no more pressure, you walk, you don't walk, you are still my husband and I love you" Taylor rambled.

"finished?" Ryan asked smiling,,

Taylor nodded, and smiled back,

"I'm sorry Taylor, I never should have shouted or grabbed you, but it was like I wasn't in control, it was like I had snapped and a different version of me was doing the things that I did, I'm sorry, and I'll never, ever do it again" he said,

"oh Ryan" Taylor said as she sat on his bed and kissed him, and for a few moments they just sat holding each other,

"sorry kids, we just wanted to check how you're doing?" sandy said, making them jump apart,

Ryan waved them in and Taylor stood up to give them room to see their son, but as she stood, great searing pain shot across her stomach, Taylor hunched over in pain,

"oh my god, Taylor are you ok?" Kirsten asked, as she offered assistance,

Taylor looked at Kirsten, her face already red and hot from the pain, and she shook her head for 'no',

"sandy, sandy, go get a nurse, taylors having the babies" Kirsten yelled,

Ryan started scrambling around the bed, searching for what? He didn't know, but panic was setting in,

Suddenly the room filled with nurses and doctors, the surrounded Taylor so fast that everything was a blur.

"what's going on? Somebody talk to me?" Ryan demanded,

Finally a nurse faced Ryan, " mr Atwood, your wife is in labour".

Ryan smiled, he hadn't envisioned it would be like this but he was still excited, he looked at Kirsten who was gripping taylors hand, and he looked at sandy, who was smiling back at him,

"well at least we were already at the hospital" he laughed,

A nurse addressed Ryan "mr Atwood, would you like us to wheel you down to the maternity ward too".

Ryan nodded, and they helped him in to a wheelchair, along with Taylor in hers, side by side, they gripped each others hands as they were wheeled together to the maternity ward, where they will finally meet their new babies.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**6 months later,**

Ryan sat in his wheelchair watching the twins sitting up in the garden, it felt like only yesterday that they were born, six months ago, he and Taylor had become the proud parents of two beautiful baby girls, and just like his dreams, they named them Ainsley and Harper, no matter how hard Ryan tried to push his dreams from his mind, and even though he knew that Scott was dead and buried, he couldn't help but worry about something happening to the girls.

Since the girls had been born, Taylor and Ryan's relationship had gone from strength to strength, it had made them stronger in all the right ways, and Ryan wasn't as focused on getting himself walking anymore, all his thoughts was now on his family. Jamie had taken on the role of big brother very seriously and he couldn't help but make sure they were ok, he was definitely Ryan's son.

Kirsten was doing well and was still off the alcohol, and again she was leaning on sandy and sandy was remaining strong, and their relationship was back on track, just like the old days.

Whilst Ryan watched the girls he couldn't help but think that he should now start working again, provide for his family, kelso had been running Ryan's company since the night of scotts rampage, but now he felt it was time to go back. And as much as he worried about Taylor, Jamie and the girls, he knew that they were fine, what could possibly happen to them?

"hey baby, you didn't need to let me lie in?" Taylor said lazily, as she came up behind Ryan and looped her arms around his neck.

Ryan turned and smiled at his wife, "you needed it, they were up half the night, and besides Jamie did all the hard work" he said and started laughing, and Taylor joined in,

Taylor stood up and yawned, " well, hopefully they should start getting in a proper routine soon" and Ryan nodded, the girls had been waking near enough all night, first Ainsley and then once she had settled down after a feed, Harper would wake and it would go on like that all night.

"coffee?" Ryan asked as he started to wheel himself to the kitchen door,

Taylor smiled, " thought you'd never ask" and then she turned and picked up Jamie, he had to have some of mommy's attention too.

Ryan started making the coffee and went over and over in his head about how to address going back to work, he knew Taylor would be fine with it, but still, it was more for his piece of mind than anything else.

"Ryan, that coffee ready yet?" Taylor shouted up the garden to the kitchen, startling Ryan from his thoughts.

"yer… coming" he said and he placed the tray on his legs and made his way to Taylor,

She picked up a large cup of coffee off the tray and Ryan took his and then he placed the tray on the table, he turned and looked at Taylor, who was inhaling the scent from the coffee,

"you know it tastes just as good as it smells right?" Ryan laughed,

"ha, ha Ryan very funny, its just I went without coffee for so long whilst I was pregnant with the twins, that now I have it I really want to enjoy it" Taylor rambled.

They sat in silence enjoying the quiet morning and the sun, watching their children play and gurgle, perfect moments that parents never forget, Ryan decided that the time was right,

" Taylor?" he said

"mmm" she mumbled in reply absently,

"I was thinking that it's time for me to go back to work" Ryan rushed out,

Taylor looked at him with wide eyes, she knew this time would come and it wasn't that she was scared, it was more the prospect of having the twins on her own all the time, she knew she'd cope but still the thought of it made her fell a bit uneasy, but on the other hand she knew this would be a positive step forward for Ryan.

"that's great" she said with a fake smile

Ryan shook his head and chuckled, "I know you're worried about looking after the twins on your own, but you'll be fine, and don't think I wont pull my weight with them because I will do as much as possible when I get home."

Taylor nodded, no way would she keep Ryan from doing something he wanted to do, she had, had that her whole life, first her mother, then Scott, and she wouldn't be like either of them,

" Ryan, I'm fine, its fine, and I think it's a great idea, really I do" she said,

Ryan wheeled himself forward and kissed Taylor, "I'll go call kelso" he said smiling, how could she say no, when something made him so happy,

Ryan returned about twenty minutes later,

" I'm going into tomorrow, kelso cant wait, I said he can spend sometime with Quinn and Chloe, to make up for all the hours he put in," Ryan said

"that's great" Taylor replied.

"Taylor, I don't have to do this" Ryan said,

"yes you do, and so do I" she stated.

**4 weeks later**

Ryan had been back at work for four weeks now, he had picked up where he had left off, he was a natural at it, and even though kelso had been great, and had kept the business going, Ryan felt better knowing he was back in charge.

Taylor had been scared at first at the thought of having the girls on her own, but now that the girls were in routine, she found that just like Ryan she was a natural, and she was loving every minute of it.

It was Monday morning and Taylor had just dropped Jamie at his nursery, and as Ryan was working for most of the day, Taylor had decided to take the girls for a walk to the park. About two streets over their was a huge park with a lovely large pond that was always filled with ducks, swans and geese, there was a big green area, that was fantastic for picnicking, it had daffodils around the edges and the main area was spotted with daisy's, and when the sun shone it was beautiful. As well as the pond and green, there was also a wooden play area, with slides, swings, a roundabout, and a small sand pit, and Taylor knew that the girls would love it as much as she did.

They arrived at the park and Taylor took them for a walk by the pond first where they fed the ducks, then they went to the play area, Harper loved the sand pit and Ainsley, who was just like her brother, loved the swings, it was hard but Taylor was managing, luckily the sandpit was a metre away from the swing, so she was flitting between the two girls. She was doing fine until Harper decided to shove a handful of sand into her mouth,

"Harper!, no, don't put that it in your mouth sweetie" Taylor said as she left Ainsley swinging in the swing, to see to Harper, she cleaned Harper up, keeping one eye on Ainsley as she did, but as she started to pick Harper up to take her to the swings, Ainsley leaned forward and the swing seat started to tip over, Taylor put her arm out but it was though everything was going in slow motion,

"Ainsley, NO!" she shouted, but just as the swing seat tipped, an extra set of hands reached out and grabbed Ainsley,

Taylor quickly put Harper in the tandem, and rushed over to the young woman that had just rescued Ainsley, and took Ainsley from her,

"oh my god baby, your ok? Your ok" she sang to herself, before drawing her attention back to the young woman,

"thank you so much" Taylor said,

"its fine, is she ok?" the young woman asked,

"she's fine, I think its her mom that's not" Taylor said, half smiling, half holding her chest, to make sure she wasn't having a heart attack.

"you should get some tea, for shock, just in case" the young woman offered,

"thanks, I think I will" Taylor said as he strapped Ainsley into the tandem behind Harper, "can I get you one, to say thank you?" Taylor asked

"sure" the young woman said, " my names Libby" and she offered her hand, Taylor stood and took her hand, and looked at 'Libby', Taylor's for head creased,

"are you ok?" Libby asked,

Taylor shook her head, "yer sorry, you just…..you look so familiar… have we met before?"

'Libby' shook her head, "no I don't think so, I've only just moved back over here from London"

"oh, you must just have one of those faces" Taylor said, but still looked confused, why did this girl look so familiar, there was definitely something there but Taylor couldn't put her finger on it.

"shall we?" Libby offered, holding the gate open,

Taylor nodded and off they went to the bandstand in the middle of the park where there was a little hut that sold, tea, coffee, and ice creams. They sat for about an hour making small talk about London, before Taylor decided to take the girls home, Libby was making her feel uneasy and she decided to cut the walk to the park short.

As Taylor arrived home in her safe haven, she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched, but then she pulled herself together, it was probably because of what happened in the park that's all.

But is it?

**A/N so? Read and review**

**Who is Libby?, huge shout out will go to the winner,**

**To Emily sorry for the mix up on Sophie's age, but I thought I would inject a bit of fun and protectiveness from the guys, ad I totally forgot that'd already said she was 11 so I will go back and change that- sorry- still hope you like my story though.**


	12. Chapter 11

***HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ANNAWHITE83***** for trying to guess Libby and for reading and reviewing yay ;-D**

**Chapter 11**

Taylor hadn't slept well that night, she kept dreaming about 'libby', where did she know that face, it wasn't so much the face, but her eyes and they kept haunting her. Taylor got up at five thirty am, and went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee, she knew that she would need some pick me up, and she had to make herself confront her demons, she would tell Ryan her worries when he woke up.

A few hours later Taylor heard Ryan get out of bed and into his chair, then he wheeled himself into the kitchen,

"morning, rough night?" he asked Taylor

Taylor shook her head, " the girls slept right through" and she had to smile abit, their first night with no interruptions and she had still been up all night,

Ryan beamed, "must have been all that fresh air at the park"

Taylor fiddled with her coffee cup, "about that, Ryan there's something I want to talk to you about"

"everything was alright, wasn't it?" Ryan asked concerned.

"sort of…" Taylor started, but Ryan interrupted,

"what happened?" he said,

"you'll think its stupid, just forget it" Taylor said, whilst getting up from the breakfast bar, and placing her cup in the sink.

"Taylor?" Ryan said, with his eyebrows raised,

Taylor took a deep breath, "well we were at the park, and there was this woman, and I don't know…..she…. She kinda freaked me out, her eyes…she looked so familiar" Taylor said half to Ryan half to herself,

Ryan looked confused, he thought perhaps some guy had come onto her, or some kids had picked on the twins, but this..

"sorry, what?" he asked,

"see I told you it was stupid, and I've been up half the night thinking about her," Taylor replied,

"I'm sorry Taylor, I don't have time for your delusions, I have got to get to work," Ryan said as he started to get angry, Taylor was freaking out about some random woman, whilst he was still trying to hold their family together,

Taylor looked taken aback, the last time Ryan had spoken to her like this, he had broken down in a rage and ended up back in hospital,

"Ryan… how…how can you say that to me?" she asked, tears building in her eyes.

"Taylor, I am trying to deal with the fact that I'll never walk again, ever, and I'm trying to deal with that, really I am, and work is really helping, but this, whatever this is, your delusions, your worry about why someone looks familiar or doesn't look familiar is not helping" Ryan rolled off at his wife.

Taylor blew out the breath she had been holding, "so what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I have to get to work" Ryan stated as he went to wheel himself out of the kitchen,

"don't you walk away from me Ryan Atwood" Taylor yelled,

Ryan turned in his chair, "nice choice of words Taylor, but tell me HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO 'WALK' AWAY FROM YOU WHEN I CANT BLOODY WALK" he shouted,

"stop speaking to me like that Ryan, I am not Marissa, or any of the other chino, slappers that you used to date, I am your wife, dammit" Taylor yelled back,

"YER, WELL MAYBE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THE WAY I TALK TO YOU ANYMORE" he yelled again,

"fine, if that's what you want, go…." Taylor whispered,

Ryan looked surprised, yes they were arguing but he never really meant it, "what?" he asked,

"I said leave…"Taylor said again, turning away from Ryan,

"Taylor?" Ryan pleaded, "I never meant…." he started,

"oh, I know exactly what you meant Ryan, and I also know that if Marissa was still alive, it would be her and not me you were married to, you still have the use of your legs, and you wouldn't have to put up with my delusions, and you wouldn't have to settle for second best" Taylor said,

"I…Taylor….I" Ryan said but the shock of what Taylor had said and was saying was beyond words,

"leave Ryan," Taylor stated,

Ryan didn't move, he sat motionless,

"I SAID GET OUT" Taylor yelled, and she turned and walked off, leaving Ryan sat contemplating his possibilities and how things had ended this way first thing this morning, on such a beautiful day.

After twenty minutes, Taylor entered the kitchen to find that Ryan had left, she quickly ran to the bedroom and sure enough, he had taken some clothes, she didn't really want him to leave but then again he hadn't really tried to stay, and he was confirming all her fears.

Ryan arrived at sandy and Kirsten's house, in his adapted car, as Kirsten was taking Sophie to school,

"morning Ryan, what can we do you for?" Kirsten asked as she helped him out of the car,

"I thought sandy would have you under lock and key" Ryan said smiling,

Kirsten rubbed her swollen tummy, "I have three days until my due date, and I am not going to carry this baby any longer than necessary" she stated, and Ryan chuckled,

Kirsten nodded to the house, " sandy's inside", Ryan nodded and turned his chair to wheel himself into the house, as Kirsten and Sophie left for school,

"sandy?" Ryan yelled through the house, as he opened the front door, sandy appeared at the top of the stairs,

"Ryan, what's up? Everything ok?" he said, as he reached Ryan at the bottom of the stairs,

Ryan couldn't hold it anymore, he hadn't cried since Marissa had died, and he never thought he would again, but after his fight with Taylor, and the prospect of losing the love of his life and his family, he couldn't help it, and so he broke down into tears, not only surprising himself but sandy too.

"sandy…I" he started,

Sandy wheeled Ryan into the kitchen and started to make a fresh pot of coffee, to be honest, he didn't know how to act around Ryan, he hadn't seen the man cry since he was a boy and lost Marissa.

"here" he said as he offered Ryan a cup, Ryan took it gratefully, "so wanna tell me what's going on?" sandy questioned,

Ryan took a long gulp of his coffee, and decided to inhale a big whiff of his coffee, and he couldn't help but smile, as it reminded him of Taylor, he took a deep breath, no matter what was going on between him and Taylor, the family would find out sooner or later,

"taylors asked me to leave" he said into his coffee,

Sandy was shocked, " she what? Why?"

Ryan told sandy everything that had happened that morning, not leaving out anything, and he couldn't help but wince slightly as he retold the parts of how he spoke to Taylor, once he had finished, he turned to sandy,

Sandy sucked in a breath, and rubbed a hand over his face, "I can sorta understand why she got so upset, but still to throw you out"

Ryan nodded and decided that the best way to clear his head would be to take a walk, but since he couldn't walk he decided to go for a 'spin' as Seth called it, so he set off, to where he didn't know, he just needed space and so did Taylor, or so sandy and Kirsten said anyway.

Taylor was just arriving back home with the twins after dropping Jamie off at nursery, she let herself in, and placed the girls in their playpen, and she sank into the sofa and started to re think the mornings events, she decided to check for messages, so she pressed the answering machine, but the voice only said, _'sorry there are no new messages'_, Taylor hit the end button and went to the kitchen to make some bottles for the twins.

She became so lost in thought that she didn't notice how quiet the twins had become, and when she finally went into the lounge, she realised she wasn't alone, there stood at the play pen was a woman, with dark shoulder length hair, startled Taylor had no idea what to do,

"can I help you?" she whispered, knowing it was the dumbest thing she could say, but still she had said it anyway.

The woman turned around to face Taylor, and Taylor gasped, "libby, what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" Taylor questioned,

Libby smiled, "oh I know all about you Taylor, and your little dog too" she said, mimicking the wicked witch of the west, she also started chuckling,

"excuse me?" Taylor asked confused, as she stepped closer to the playpen, to check the girls, she blew out her breath as she saw that both girls were sat watching her.

"Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, tut, tut, don't you know who I am?" libby asked mockingly,

"should I ?" Taylor questioned,

"well!" libby said and started laughing, "where should I begin?" she said as he patted her chin with her finger,

"what do you want?" Taylor asked, genuinely scared now, she had told Ryan to leave, so he wouldn't be checking in anytime soon, and she was expected to pick Jamie up for hours,

"revenge" libby snarled,

"revenge? What have I ever done to you? I don't even know you" Taylor stated,

"you might not know of me, but I know you, and Ryan knows me" libby said,

"Ryan?" Taylor asked confused,

"yes, Ryan, I was his assistant in London, did you really not click yesterday when we were talking?" libby replied,

**Ryan on his 'spin' Ryan= bold, **sandy- normal

Ryan had been rolling around for about thirty minutes when his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID, sandy, he sighed and opened his phone, part of him had hoped it was Taylor,

"**hi sandy, what's up?"**

"we think you should come back to the house"

"**what's going on? Is it Kirsten?" Ryan asked concerned**

"no, Kirsten's fine, we've had a visit from detective walls"

"**from who?" Ryan asked really confused**

"detective walls, he was in charge of the paper work, after scotts… erm… thing"

"**what's going on?"**

"come back to the house, and we'll tell you everything, detective walls, is going to meet you here"

"**on my way"**

Ryan hung up the phone and started making his way back to sandy and Kirsten's house, what the hell was going on?

**Taylor and libby**

"his assistant?" Taylor asked, almost as though she still wasn't understanding,

"yes, his bloody assistant, god what made him want you in the first place" libby snarled,

"Ryan?" Taylor was so confused right now,

"no, urgh! For gods sake, we're on about Scott here" libby said

Taylor's eyes widened, "how do you know Scott?"

"duh! Cant you see the likeness" libby said, stepping closer to Taylor, and that's when Taylor saw it, the eyes just like her dream, that had haunted her last night, how could she not have seen it, how could she not have seen the likeness before, and all she could think of was Ryan, how could he not have believed her.

**Sandy and Kirsten's house**

Ryan arrived at sandy and Kirsten's house and shortly after, detective walls arrived, Kirsten ushered them into the lounge, where they waited in anticipation for detective walls to start,

"mr Atwood, do you know a Elizabeth Johnson?" detective walls asked Ryan,

Ryan thought and suddenly it came to him, "libby? form London? Yes she was my assistant, why? What's this gotta do with Scott?" he asked,

"mr Atwood, we have been investigating Scott, for some time, and we looked back over his medical records, and we have found that he was been seen by a doctor for schizophrenia, we went back through his family records and it seems to run in the family" the detective explained,

Sandy shook his head confused, "I'm sorry detective.." he started,

"please call me mark, mark walls" the detective said,

" ok mark, I don't understand what does this have to do with Ryan's old assistant?" sandy asked,

" like I said, we have been through scotts family records, and we have found that Elizabeth Johnson is Scott Fraser's sister"

Ryan couldn't believe his ears, "what?" he yelled and if he could walk he would of jumped out of his chair,

"Elizabeth Johnson, is scotts sister, but after their mother remarried, Elizabeth took her step fathers name, that is why we didn't make the connection straight away" mark walls said,

"so why does this concern us?" Kirsten asked, and Ryan and sandy nodded in agreement,

"even though it is uncommon for women to suffer from schizophrenia, we have reason to believe from Elizabeth's medical record that she too suffers with it," mark explained,

"and? This has to do with us why?" Ryan asked again, still confused,

"we have reason to believe, that she maybe after revenge, we received a message from her mother, who found some entries and letters from Scott in Elizabeth's room" mark explained,

Comprehension flooded Ryan's face, and then Taylor came to mind, the park, the woman.

"the park, yesterday" he said and everyone looked at him confused,

"Ryan?" Kirsten asked,

And then it dawned on sandy too, the argument Ryan had, had with Taylor this morning,

"Taylor , a woman approached her in the park yesterday, she was panicked, said she looked familiar, and I… I told her she was delusional" Ryan looked stricken, if only he had believed her,

Detective walls snapped back and started making calls, whilst Ryan sat motionless, staring into nothing, thinking about how he had spoken and behaved towards Taylor, he was snapped back from his thoughts by detective walls,

"is Taylor at home now? Is anyone with her?" he asked,

Ryan looked like he'd seen a ghost, " no she's at home with the twins, alone" he whispered,

Detective walls nodded, "we need to get over there right now"

**Taylor and libby**

Taylor sucked in her breath, "who are you?" she asked, needing confirmation,

"I am Scott's sister, and you stole him from me, the same way you did with Ryan" libby spat,

Taylor couldn't breathe, her chest hurt, and she felt like crying but she saw the girls and knew that she needed to stay strong for them.

"Scott never told me he had a sister" Taylor said to libby, whilst looking around, she was trying to bide her time and look for a means of escape.

"ha, I know, duh! And I never told Ryan I had a brother, you guys would have guessed for sure if we had" libby chuckled to herself,

"what are you talking about?" Taylor questioned,

"we had a plan, you know, right from the start, you see, I started working for Ryan, and I wanted him all to myself, and I would have done too if you hadn't wrote him those letters about your precious Jamie, and Scott, my Scott was only too happy to help, so he tracked you down, and wined and dined you, to keep you out of the way, but you came back, they always come back, but the you… you killed Scott,… and you took Ryan…. And I have no one…" libby rambled to herself, and this told Taylor just how unstable libby really was,

"I didn't kill Scott" Taylor stated,

"YES YOU DID, YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED HIM, YES YOU DID, yes you did, yes you did, yes you did" libby repeated over and over,

Taylor looked around and noticed movement in the kitchen, it was a man she didn't recognise, was he in on it with libby, were they working together, but Taylor was put at ease with a subtle wink from this strange man, and she put on a placade, so not to alert libby, if only she could go another few minutes,

"and now, I'm going to kill you" libby stated, pulling out a gun, as libby took aim, she looked at Taylor, "anything to say?" she asked

Taylor felt her cheeks flush, and tears well up in her eyes, "yes" she squeaked,

Libby raised her eyebrows, "what?" she asked, clearly she hadn't heard Taylor, but that was all the distraction libby needed, she was seized from the back by detective walls, and Taylor grabbed both her girls and ran from the room, and out the front door, leaving detective walls and libby fighting it out,

Taylor ran out into the street and into the arms of Ryan, sandy and Kirsten took the twins and Taylor flung herself over him, crying and sobbing,

"I'm so sorry, for not believing you Taylor" Ryan whispered in her ear,

"it was a plan, everything they did to us was a plan, they worked on it together, to keep us apart from the very beginning" Taylor rambled back at him, the urgency to get it out,

Ryan pulled her into his lap, "shhh, its over now, its over now" Taylor went to snuggle into to his chest, and a shot rang out piercing the air, everyone gasped and looked at the front door, where a bloodied detective walls exited the house, police ran past him and into the house, and he walked over to the Cohen Atwood family, "it is over now" he stated,

Ryan and Taylor felt a relief, because of Scott and libby their lives had been turned upside down, not once but numerous times, and now it was over for good, now they could finally start living their lives.

**A/N so? Did you like? Read and review, **

**This is the last chapter but I will be doing a prologue that should be up tomorrow night, and it will be based in the future so you can see how they are al doing.**

**I just want to say thank you to tcsportsmed7 for sticking with me for so long, even when the 1****st**** story took a while to write and for giving me all the tips and hints about what you wanted to see in the story, without you it wouldn't have been as good as it is ****J**

**Emily, thank you for your story line plots, you have interesting ideas, and I would really like you to write some stories so I could read and review yours, I know some of the story wasn't to your liking but hope you liked it anyway, **

**And annawhite83 for reviewing it means so much thank you.**

**And a big thank you to all the rest of my readers J**


	13. prologue

**Chapter 12**

**10 years later,**

Who knew how quickly time would fly, Taylor felt like it was only yesterday that Libby had tried to exact revenge for scotts death, but she had been killed in a showdown with detective walls, and for that Taylor and her family would be eternally grateful, they owed him their lives and they wouldn't be here today without his help.

Taylor straightened her dress in the mirror, a simple gold satin dress that came down to her knees, topped off with a burgundy flower button on, with a crystal centre, and a burgundy hat, she turned away from the mirror and watched her beautiful twin girls, that had just turned ten years old, twirling around in their pale gold, flower girl dresses, they each had matching burgundy net gloves, and their hair was tied with a simple burgundy bow, leaving their blonde curls to hang freely down their backs, she couldn't believe how much they had grown, and how quickly the time had passed. She was smiling proudly at her girls, remembering them growing up, their first steps, first word, and first day of school, Ainsley and Harper were inseparable and were best friends, and Taylor hoped they always would be. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall, blonde boy, that was the spitting image of his father, entering the room,

"mom, you look beautiful" he said,

Taylor smiled lovingly at her son, her little Jamie, her little boy who was now fifteen years old, but he was still her baby, and she would never forget the fun that they had together, even if he was growing up so quickly just like the girls,

"thank you Jamie, don't you look handsome" Taylor said, as she approached her son and started straightening out his suit, "oh, wait you gotta a little something…" Taylor started to say as she pulled out some tissue and licked it before smothering Jamie's face with it,

Jamie tried to pull away, " ergh! Mom please" he chuckled,

"sorry Jamie, but you are still my little boy" she sang, as she put her tissue back in her handbag,

She looked at her children, and smiled, but then she frowned, "where is your father?" she said sternly at Jamie, and Jamie just smiled back,

"I'm right here beautiful" Ryan said, as he walked in using his re-walk system, Taylor's face lit up, and he took her breath away, he was still as handsome, as he was nearly sixteen years ago at Seth and summer's wedding, and here they were at yet another Cohen wedding,

"lets get going, she'll be pulling her hair out if we're late" Ryan said, and his family joined him, and together they walked out into the garden to take their places.

Ryan, and Seth stood at the alter, whilst Taylor took the girls and Jamie round the back, where summer was barking orders, ever since she had been awarded the responsibility of becoming wedding planner, she had become crazy, and Taylor was secretly pleased that she had never recruited her for hers and Ryan's wedding.

"Taylor'? hello, we're on a schedule her, so please some stand over here" summer said, snapping Taylor from her thoughts, summer started clicking her fingers impatiently for Taylor to move, and so Taylor made her feet work and she left the girls sides to go stand behind them,

"Kinsley you stand with parker, Harper you with Jamie, Dylan you in front sandy you there, Kirsten over here, and… lets begin," summer said to everyone, before whispering into her head set, "and music please", no sooner had she said it, the music had started, the sleeping beauty, I know you melody, that fitted the day perfectly,

Ainsley, Harper, parker Jamie and Dylan were all looking at summer to give them their cue to walk, she had gone on and on about how timings were crucial, seriously the woman was possessed and everyone knew not to cross her,

With a slight nod, the twins and Jamie started to walk down the aisle, passing a very much approved summer,

Taylor waited as her children had for summers cue, and she could see summer counting under her breath, summer looked at Taylor but her eyes widened, "oh my god, we have a broken arrow," she rushed in to her microphone, she turned to Taylor, "where is your partner," then realisation dawned on her "oops my bad, got a bit carried away" summer chuckled as she took off her microphone and ear piece, together Taylor and summer started to make their way up the aisle, and they took great pleasure in seeing their own husbands faces light up, as if it was their own wedding day,

Once Taylor and summer had taken their places upon the alter, everyone looked back in time for the bride to make her grand entrance,

She looked beautiful, in an off white, long, slim fitted wedding dress, that fitted in all the right places, it was simple, but made her look stunning and was topped off with a cathedral length train that flowed behind her, she was walked down the aisle by her parents, her father in a pale gold suit, that matched the flower girls, and a red tie, her mother in a burgundy suit, with a gold hat, they looked perfect.

They led their daughter up to the alter to meet her future husband, who stood in a dashing, black suit with, a gold waistcoat and burgundy cravat, his face was lit up by a huge smile and you could see the love in his eyes, you could always see it, from that very first moment you met him,

He took his future bride in his arms and together they faced the priest,

"dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, on this very special day, to unite these two people, who want to proclaim their love for one another, in a unity of marriage, please be seated" the priest said to the congregation,

The congregation sat, and the priest turned his attention back to the happy couple and smiled,

"do you have the rings?" he asked, and Seth stepped forward, handing the groom the ring for his future wife,

The priest nodded in encouragement, "place the ring on the left hand" and the groom did as he was told,

"now repeat after me" the priest said,

"I Edward Charles Hale, take you Sophie Louise Cohen, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold you, to honour you , to treasure you, to be at your side through sorrow and joy, in the good times, and the bad, and to love and to cherish you always, I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life" Edward, Sophie's childhood sweet heart and the love of her life, repeated what the priest had said, word for word, he then slipped the ring on to Sophie's finger,

Then the priest turned to Sophie, who was beaming proudly, "repeat after me"

"Edward Charles Hale, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all of your faults, and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with all of my faults and strengths, I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help, I choose you as the person, I will spend the rest of my life with" as Edward had done, Sophie said her vows with determination, she remembered that since their first date, they had been inseparable, and they would be for the years to come.

She was pulled from her thoughts by those few simple words she couldn't wait to hear, " I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Edward pulled Sophie close, and kissed her lightly, and both their families erupted in to cheers.

Ryan lent forward over them both, and nudged Edward, "hey, she is still our sister, and we will still kick you ass" he whispered, and Edward immediately stepped away from Sophie,

"Ryan Atwood, leave that poor boy alone" Taylor said to her husband, and everyone smiled, remembering the day that Sophie, and Edward had their first date, and how happy their entire family had been.

Sandy raised a glass, "to the new generation of our family" and everyone cheered.

**A/N so there you have it, hoped you liked it, I know its short but I wanted it to be sweet, not long and boring, just a moving on…**

**I am really sad that this story has ended now, so I think I may write another story for oc lol, I have a couple of ideas in my head, so watch this space.**


End file.
